Database platforms receive, generate, and store data. Users operate reporting tools to access such data and display the data in reports and graphic visualizations. Users also operate platform management tools to define user roles and security restrictions which govern access to the data, and logical abstractions of the data which are used by the reporting tools.
Some tools provide a “welcome” or “home” dashboard which presents one or more metrics based on the stored data. The metrics are often too basic, out-of-date, or irrelevant for the user. Although tools may allow customization of the default dashboard, this customization may be difficult, time-consuming or otherwise inefficient. Systems are needed to efficiently provide useful and/or dynamic information to users upon login to a database platform.